tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dethklop
"Our stupid manager told us it would be good for PR if we set up a blog and answered questions from all you ungrateful dildos. ''" :— Dethklop Summary: Dethklop is a drawn ask-blog created by Scorchie that follows the exploits of the most popular and brutal death metal band in all of Equestria. A ponified crossover-parody of the fictional death metal band Dethklok, this blog carries many of the same themes and dark humor that have been seen in the show Metalocalypse, but it seems to be more stylized and glossed-over in order to mesh better with the ponyverse. It's an interesting mix of two genres that probably should have never been crossed-over, but seem to work anyway. Answers were originally submitted to look like they are being recorded by the band's custom-made webcam (Previously a cheap Logitech webcam, but Murderflank trashed it by accidentally dropping it in the toilet). Other answers submitted have been made to look like old photographs, vhs recordings or magazine covers. Most regular submissions either lack this styling, or were are made to look as if the band submitted them. Sometime later, the webcam filter was removed and answers are submitted unhindered. Reception: Reception to this crossover seems to be mixed. The artist has mentioned this by saying "People either tell me they love it or they hate it, there doesn't seem to be a grey area." Generally speaking, most bronies familiar with Metalocalypse seem to embrace the idea while Gears (Dethklok Fans) that have either no knowledge or love for MLP have expressed disdain towards the crossover. There are of course exceptions to both sides. __TOC__ Blog Creation: In July of 2011, the artist drew a group-shot of the band Dethklok as ponies and posted it to her DeviantArt Account with the explanation: ''"It's said people who crossover two vastly different genres go to a special kind of hell . . . I guess I'm going to the special hell". Despite her own initial embarrassment and trollish amusement at bringing forth such a weirdly-akward crossover, the picture received mostly positive feedback and was featured on Equestria Daily. Later, two more follow-up pictures were uploaded about a month apart. Each were parodying scenes from Metalocalypse. Around this time the artist expressed interest in wanting to either role play, or make a comic featuring the characters, because she thought the idea was just too interesting to leave alone; however, at that time nothing further was really done with them. Around December 2011, the artist had gotten in the habit of stalking pony ask tumblrs without an account. She mentioned to a few people that it might be fun to start one of her own, but really wasn't sure what it would be about. By mid-January 2012, she decided she was going to use the tumblr to explore Dethklop more without having to worry about spamming her DeviantArt account with a ton of the same kind of images. She figured it would be a good way to practice drawing ponies. She created a tumblr account and uploaded a modified version of her original image and began creating stuff from there. Blog Details: Schedule: The blog has no set update schedule as the artist tries to update when she has free time; however updates are normally semi-frequent. At least once or twice a week. Follower Milestones: While the mod has expressed on several occasions appreciation towards the blog's followers, the blog only seems to partake in large follower milestones. The first (and only one thusfar) has been the celebration of 500 followers. Setting: As the band tends to live extremely private lives, the blog seems to be set in around the confines of Mordhaus and it's outlying property. Mordhaus itself is a giant citadel in the shape of a longboat. It is not only where the members of Dethklop live, but it is also a compound that houses their recording studio and all the equipment needed to run their buisness, from producing their records, to maintaining and training their army of elite guard/roadies, the Klopateers. Mourdhaus' location in relation to Equestria is not really known or shown. Although it seems to be in close enough vicinity for the band to be able to hire Pinkie Pie to cater private "snack parties." Themes and Plot Points: The blog is not story-based and answers seem to coincide with whatever happens to be asked at the time; however, the updates to seem to flow in some sort of chronological order. Main Characters: Neighthan Explosion Neighthan Explosion is Dethklop's frontpony, lead vocalist and primary songwriter. Neighthan is a bulky earth pony with a draft-horse build and unshorn fetlocks. He has a dark grey coat. His mane and tail are black and very long with his mane often falling over his left eye with a strand of stray hair. His eyes are green and he has black hooves. Neighthan has a deep voice and speaks with a death growl even when not singing. His cutie mark is a battle axe microphone with an inverted pentagram for a grill. This supposedly represents his love of brutality and his talent as lead singer. Neighthan is slightly more sensible than the rest of the band, though he is still quite incompetent and unintelligent. He is impulsive in his reactions and decisions, and can have violent tendencies toward things he dislikes. Despite this, he does seem to have some knowledge in specific areas. Compared to the rest of the Dethklop members, Neighthan quite often seems to keep very calm (in a unusual way) during stressful situations despite what happens around him. Skwisgaar Saddlegeld Skwisgaar Saddlegeld is Dethklop's lead guitarist and the fastest guitar player alive. He is responsible for the majority of the arrangement of Dethklop's songs, writing the guitar lines as well as Murderflank's bass lines. Skwisgaar is a slender unicorn with a white pelt and blue eyes. His mane and tail are yellow, long and wavy. Skwisgaar has an appearance that is slightly effeminate in comparison with that of his band mates; a feature that he seems to be self-conscious about. Skwisgaar plays a Gibson Explorer, which he often carries around even when not playing. Skwisgaar hails from Swe''dun'' and as such has a strong accent and often makes mistakes when conjugating verbs and often pluralizes words that should not be (to a point that ponies not familiar with him often have a hard time understanding what he is saying). His cutie mark is a winged guitar which represents his god-like talent for guitar playing. Skwisgaar has a personality that is more arrogant, haughty, and uptight in comparison to that of his band mates, and is a classically airheaded character. He is oblivious to his own ignorance and often indignantly defends himself in scenarios in which he is blatantly incorrect. Contrary to the confident image he maintains publicly, he has been known to occasionally have emotional breakdowns in private. Skiwsgaar is easily the most sexually-active member of the band, though he lacks discerning taste. His particular attraction to the overweight, the elderly, and MILFs is not an uncommon and is an occasional source of ridicule from his band mates. Toki Warhoof Toki Warhoof is Dethklop's current rhythm guitarist and supposedly the second-fastest guitarist alive. He typically plays a Gibson Flying V. Toki is well-built earth pony with a dusty-blue coat. His main and tail are long, brown and straight with two locks of hair typically falling over his shoulders. He has he has pale blue eyes and a distinct whisker-like mustache known as the Fu Manchu. Hailing from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norway Neigh''way], Toki tends to slur his words and has inconsistencies with the letter ''s similar to Skwisgaar's, though Toki's English is generally better. Toki sometimes speaks in a mewling and child-like voice, and uses profanity less frequently than his band mates. Toki's cutie mark is a Guitar in the shape of a bunny skull. This represents his talent for guitar as well has his foal-like nature (the skull shape may also hint at Toki's inherent bad luck with keeping friends and relations, as anyone he seems to get close to consistently dies). Toki has a personality that is more naive, innocent, and good-natured than the rest of the band, although he does share their love of metal and brutality. He has an active imagination and occasionally experiences whimsical, colorful flights of fantasy. He is less perverse than the rest of the band members when referring to sexuality, and is known to express his great enjoyment of "hugging" and "kissing" rather than practice guitar. His foal-like nature often gets him treated as a second-class citizen as he is often treated as a sort of kid brother to the rest of the band. Pickles Pickles is Dethklop's drummer. He has also been known to provide vocals as well as assist in the arrangement of many songs. His producing abilities are trusted enough by Neighthan that Pickles is an integral part of the recording and mixing process on all of Dethklop's albums. He often attempts to balance Neighthan's perfectionism, pointing out that constant re-recording of tracks is counterproductive. Pickles is a pegasus with a build that is more petite than the rest of his bandmates. He has green eyes and his coat and wings are a pastel shade of orange. His mane and tail are a darker orange and are dreadlocked. Pickles' mane seems to be balding as he sports a skullet with a dreadlock comb-over. Pickles also sports side burns and a goatee. Pickles wears dark blue sweat bands on all four of his legs. He was raised in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tomahawk,_Wisconsin Whoofs''consin] and speaks with a North Midwestern accent. Pickles' cutie mark is two 16th notes with horse skulls on the ends. This supposedly represents his well-rounded musical talent and his need for "darker" music. Pickles drinks and uses drugs heavily, which seem to have little effect on him, and he claims to have grown up smoking "government weed" for his "Kiddie Glaucoma," which left him completely immune to the effects of most drugs. His parents' attention to his older brother left Pickles with an inferiority complex and resentment toward his family. Pickles seems to have the greatest social acumen among Dethklop's members and seems to posses more general knowledge than his bandmates, although he seems to be just as incompetent in particular areas. Murderflank Murderflank is Dethklop's bassist and he plays a Gibson Thunderbird. Muderflank is an earth pony with thick features, and an overweight build. He has a khaki colored coat that's rather unkempt and unshorn fetlocks. His mane and tail are dark brown and triangle shaped. Murderflank also has lime green eyes, a mustache, diastema and he sports a dark blue/grey vest. He also speaks with a heavy lateral lisp. Murdrflank's cutie mark is a flame and a knife. It's unclear what exactly it represents especially considering his talent for playing bass. It's likely he got it after he set fire to his school as a foal. Murderflank was raised by his grandparents, after he lost his mother and father in a chainsaw murder-suicide when he was a baby. Despite outwardly being the angriest and most violent member of Dethklop, Murderflank is arguably the most sensitive and insecure. He is convinced that he is hideous and unlovable and he seems to go through periods of loneliness and depression, which are only magnified by his bandmates' complete inability to react to his emotions. Murderflank is generally the most disliked member of Dethklop due to his status as bass player. Murderflank has a habit of urinating or referring to urination inappropriately, and even has a one-pony side project called Planet Piss'', to which he seems to have very little real commitment. As a matter of fact, Murderflank's lack of commitment and notoriously bad ideas have him labeled as a "failure with a bad track record" by his bandmates. Fun Fact: The artist originally had Murderflank's cutiemark as a bass with a "no" symbol on it because she couldn't think of anything better at the time. She later changed it to something she thought better reflected the character's personality and background. Secondary Characters: Charles Clopdensen Clopdensen is Dethklop's manager, lawyer, Chief Financial Officer, and public relations advisor. Hailed as a "financial genius," Clopdensen is responsible for all of the band's business decisions. Clopdensen is a unicorn with an average build and a dusty-gray coat. His mane and tail are brown, cut short and are always combed back and neatly in place.He has hazel eyes and is always shown wearing a suit and tie. Clopdensen's cutie mark is a contract/scroll with a red quill. This undoubtedly represents his legal and financial talents. Clopdensen seems to be always focused on business; his primary concern is getting the band to record and perform, but he must also protect the band from fans, enemies, and the legal and financial ramifications of their own actions. To this end, he has shown himself capable of brutality. However, his violent acts are always quite calculated, with the clear objective to protect the band, as opposed to the accidental carnage the band members themselves seem to attract by simply existing. Clopdensen also acts as a sort of caretaker to Dethklop, having a clear knowledge of the various band members' personalities and quirks and often acts as a sort of parental figure. He receives a great deal of verbal abuse from the band, which he bears with visible—but controlled—annoyance while continuing to indulge them. Dr. Rockzo "His name is Dr. Rockzo. He's the rock and roll clown. He does cocaine, and I'm afraid that's all we know." Dr. Rockso an earth pony with a scraggly and overweight build. His coat is tan and rather unkempt and dirty. Both his mane and tail are long, thick and extremely curly and frizzy. Both are naturally yellow, though he dyes them a rainbow of different colors. He is also balding, but covers that fact with a combination cap. He wears a very tight neon jumpsuit with cutouts that expose almost his entire torso and, in the back, the top of his tail and flank. The rest of his outfit includes black and white face paint, furry boots, and a spiky red nose. Rockzo talks in a high-pitched voice, with an occasional, exaggerated stutter, which every member of Dethklop except Toki finds irritating. It's currently unknown what Dr. Rockzo's cutie mark is. Rockzo was once the lead singer of a very popular rock-n-roll group; however, Rockzo insisted on being paid in cocaine. His habit made him increasingly paranoid, and he was eventually fired from the group. After a short-lived solo career, he began his present life as a rock n' roll clown for hire. Dr. Rockzo is a heavy drug abuser, and is addicted to many other drugs besides coke. His addiction tends to get him in a lot of trouble in various ways. Gallery BandpicBlog2.png|Characters from left to right: Murderflank, Skwisgaar, Neighthan, Pickles, Toki tumblr_mmd3v9KAaT1rna2hlo3_1280.png|Murderflank is an idiot and ordered the wrong shirts. ClopdensenReminder.png|Clopdensen keeping the boys on track. tumblr_moluvrQYCR1rna2hlo3_1280.png|Everything Toki loves, dies. tumblr_mnfim7X2UA1rna2hlo5_1280.png|Skwisgaar ams a reals great pianos teacher. tumblr_mxdl3fwrmP1rna2hlo4_r2_1280.png|It hasn't snowed in awhile. Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog Category:Crossover Category:OC